


Pokewars

by Silverleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Pokemon Battle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverleaf/pseuds/Silverleaf
Summary: Mini comic created for Lande di Fandom's Greatest Scavenger Hunt 2017. Prompt 09, Pokemon!AUTeam: Pretty Little Puppies ^o^/ yay!Someone switch Kylo pokeballs and now he has some problem in showing Rey the DARK SIDE.Guests star: Random senior citizens (who make typical senior citizens' comments).





	Pokewars

[Click HERE to see the comic strip](http://fav.me/dbt0m48)

Translation:  
  
Senior citizen1: "hey look they are gonna battle"  
Senior citizen2:"young thugs"  
  
Rey: "ZAPDOS!"  
Kylo: "Ah! do you think you can beat me?! I will show you the DARK SIDE!!"  
  
*Jigglypuff appears*  
  
Kylo: "WHAT?!"  
  
Senior citizen1: "Pokemon trainers aren't what they used to be"  
Senior citizen2:"that's the wrong way to hold a pokeball"  
Senior citizen3: "when I was their age I could jump over a river lenghtwise"*  
  
*this is an actual italian saying that old people use to show how much they were better than nowdays young people. lol 


End file.
